Pistol Crossbow
|unlock = 16 |slot = 3 |wtype = 8 |type = 7 |price = $350,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 25 |rpm = 1.2 |damage = 350 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 26 |threat = 10 |reload_min_1 = 1.2 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |launch_speed = 2000 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 2.45 |hipfire_s_max = 2.45 |hipfire_m_min = 2.45 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.4 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = hunter }} The Pistol Crossbow is a unique crossbow special weapon added with the release of the Gage Ninja Pack. Overview The Pistol Crossbow is the second archery based weapon to be added to Payday 2, the first being the Plainsrider Bow from The Butcher's Western Pack. Like the other bow and crossbow weapons, it uses a variety of ammunition types and has reusable bolts. It has a fast reload and can kill any non-special unit and Cloakers with a single headshot, with Tasers and Medics on Mayhem+ falling to two headshots. However, modifying it with Poisoned Bolts allow it to kill any non-special unit as well as Tasers and Medics on any difficulty, using just a body shot, at the cost of Cloakers being able to survive. Summary Pros: * Easily concealable * Fast reload time * Completely silent, unless the Explosive Bolts are used * High damage, accuracy, and stability * Regular and poisoned bolts can be recovered after use * Unlocked fairly early * Can accept a Sight modification unlike most crossbows Cons: * Single-shot capacity * Low total ammo, especially with Poisoned Bolts * Low rate of fire * Bolts drop fairly rapidly, making longer-range shots challenging Tips *If you have an ammo bag with Bullet Storm, you can place a bag and then start firing bolts onto the ground. This way you will have an extra supply of bolts to fall back on when you run out, unless modded with Explosive Bolts. The same applies to Swan Song aced. *Always aim slightly above an enemy's head because the crossbow has an arc greater than other crossbows. *Use it on enemies that are relatively easy to reach so you can replenish your ammo pool if you're using the default or Poisoned Bolts. *Despite being a "Pistol Crossbow", it will not be affected by any pistol skills. *The bolt pick-up priority will prioritize your primary bolt weapon (Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow) first before restocking the Pistol Crossbow bolts. **Therefore, it is possible to "transfer" ammo from the Pistol Crossbow to the primary bolt weapon by shooting a bolt at your feet and then picking it back up. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Pistol-Crossbow-Dog-Eat-Dog.png| +1 Total Ammo |-|Uncommon= Pistol-Crossbow-OmniBow.png| +1 Total Ammo |-|Epic= Pistol-Crossbow-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' may be a reference to the by . Trivia *The Pistol Crossbow is based on the Avalanche Pistol Tactical 50 lb. Crossbow. *The Pistol Crossbow is the second weapon to utilize a string which fires a projectile, in this case a bolt, the other being the Plainsrider Bow. *It has the 2nd fastest reload time of 1.20 seconds in the game, the 1st being, again, the Plainsrider Bow at 0.33 seconds. **Hidden stats show that it has a tactical reload time of 1.80 seconds, though its single-shot capacity prevents this from ever being used. *The words "Made in Japan" can be seen printed near the trigger, which fits in with the Japanese background of the Gage Ninja Pack. Gallery 2015-07-20 00029.jpg|Inventory preview of the Pistol Crossbow. ru:Pistol Crossbow Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC